The Original Twins
by WeLoveRappMusic
Summary: What if Bella wasn’t Bella? What if when Edward left she was fine? Why is Bella coming to Mystic Falls. Read and find out. Full summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Coming Home

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Except For The Plot-line

Flashback:

1606

"Niko, I will not stay here and watch your sanity disappear," I said. I continued to rush around the room shoving clothes into a bag. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by familiar arms as he whispered, "Nadya, why are you packing, love?" Then my anger flared.

"Your more concerned with finding the doppelgänger with your mate, so I'm leaving you Niko, track me down when you're ready to focus on this relationship and family." I closed the bag and shrugged him off. As I was walking to the door I whispered, "Good-bye Niko."

Then I opened the door and walked out.

End Flashback.

2010

I had not seen Ed-dork since my "birthday." Not that I cared. He had messaged me to not make plans after school because he was going to come by. He said we had to talk - with a capital "T." So here I was- waiting for him to show up at my "house" so we could talk, as he so thoughtfully put it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of his footsteps heading up the path towards the front door.

As he was walking up the stairs, I opened the door. He seemed to be shocked that he hadn't heard me coming to the door. Then he said,

"Come take a walk in the with me?" I knew exactly where this was going, so I said "Sure." He nodded to himself as he led me into the woods. He didn't seem to hear the two people lurking in the forest, but my truly aged ears were easily able to pick up what the people probably thought was a stealthy move. He looked at me sadly as he said, "We're leaving." I responded, "Already? I'll have to tell Charlie and pack a bag." He interrupted before I could finish by saying, "You're not coming with us." God, he was so rude.

After showcasing my acting skills, he left. As I laid on the ground pretending to break I heard those people from earlier coming closer. I saw a flash of red and knew immediately it was Victoria. I quickly got up in favor of skipping for play. Then I blinked and they were right in front of me. I didn't wait for them to speak. I just walked toward them grabbed their necks and ripped their heads off. So after I set their bodies ablaze, walked back to Charlie's house I took out my real clothes out as I did so my real phone started to ring. I answered it on the second ring saying.

"Mikaelson, what do you need."

The voice that answered shocked me. "Hello to you to sister. I need you to come to Mystic Falls."

"Why do you need me in that bloody town." I love my brother but he is just so vague.

"A man named Stefan Salvatore has stolen our siblings coffins. I need your help to retrieve them."

"1) Why don't you ask Niko. 2) How did he get the coffins. 3) How did a defiantly younger vampire get our siblings from not one but two originals."

"He took them from Niklaus. I was undaggered by Stefan's brother to help put NIklaus down." I was curious what that mean't the Elijah I knew would never harm his family.

"What do you mean. Why would he think you would help him put down Niko."

He then proceeded to explain what had gone on in Mystic Falls for the past few months. By the end of the story I was anxious to get to that town to protect my Niko. Even tho we're fighting. I don't know can you have a fight go on for hundreds of years.

As soon as he finished I said "I'll see you in a few days Elijah." Then I quickly called to book a flight to Charlotte, Virginia. Then I quickly put on a new outfit that was actually my style. I put my Earring into my ears and I washed the makeup off my arm, stomach, back, and my ankle to show my tattoos. Including to one on my neck which I was born with that said Niklaus in Norwegian. I put my stuff into my favorite one of my trucks which I had my guy, Ethan bring to the house. Then I went and compelled the hole town to forget my existence. I mad Charlie get over his bitch of an ex Renée. I told him to find happiness in his life.

I took off that hatefully disgusting wig and nasty contacts that made my eyes a muddy brown which I hated. I'd much rather have the blue eyes and blonde hair that I shared with my sister and brother. Most importantly I hated covering my features that show the world just who I was. I was a Mikaelson. I was Nadya Mikaelson. I was the sister to the Mikaelsons. As I got into the car I thought I was the twin to Niklaus Mikaelson. Then I pulled out of the driveway and started toward the airport. Watch out Mystic Falls here I come.

Author's Note:

So I do have plans to make this a longer story than my last one. I'm a freshman in high school I do a lot of homework so I'm not always going to update. But I'm gonna try really hard.️️

I love you all sincerely, 

WolfTheMan...


	2. Chapter 2: The Scolding

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 2: The Scolding

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Except the Plot-Line!

Now

As I was driving across the town tragity zone. The Wickery Bridge which was newly rebuilt. It had recently mysteriously burns along with the sign. I decided to take a trip to the town restaurant. The Mystic Bar and Grill whatever that was. 

As I entered I was hit with a scent that I had not smelled in around 400 years. It smelled of cinnamon and cologne. I decided to wait until he noticed me. I walked to the bar and ordered a bourbon.

I was observing the bar when my eyes landed on a familiar figure. He was roughly 6 foot tall with with dirty blonde almost brown hair it was whooped to the side in a old fashioned hairstyle. It took a minute before I placed this face with the scent I had not smelled in so long. I watched as he tensed like he felt someone looking. I watched waiting for him to turn. Then when he finally did I was meant with the familiar smirk of my brother; my best friend. Kol!

I watched smiling, as he made his way over to me. He looked shocked and delighted to see me. I decide to meet him halfway. As I got closer to him, he held his arms out wide. At seeing this I knew he was ready so I sprung off the floor and into his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. What shocked him tho was that I was returning the embrace. I did not much care for hugs but I would make an exception for my loving sweetheart of a brother. He always was my favorite, aside from Niko. When we were young Niko, Kol and I were inseparable. Which was shocking because from the time we were born Niko and I would not let anyone between us. When Kol was born tho he was so little he needed someone to look out for him so we stepped up. 

I had missed my family so much over the years even our bore of a brother Finnik. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kol finally spoke. 

"I have missed you sister, so much. I was so upset when Nik informed me you had left." He said.

"As I have you brother. I have missed you all dearly. How about we get a drink and celebrate our reunion." I said smiling knowing Kol could never say no to a drink.

Kol and I talked for hours about everything we had missed in the others lives. Kol and I had always been close, it felt good to feel that closeness again. Finally when the bar was closing we decide to take a walk. If only to delay the enevitable reunion. 

As we walked through the town in a comfortable silence it struck me that Kol seemed oddly happy to get home. I decided to ask why.

"Kol you seem to be excited to get back home. Why is that?" I inquired. 

He looked shaken that I had noticed. Then he resigned to the fact that he had to tell me. "When you left the family was not the same. Rebekah stopped smiling. Elijah turned to brooding rather than the gentle soft spoken man he was before. Finn became depressed, he rarly left his room. Then out of pity Nik put him down. Nik took it the worst he disappeared for awhile. He became obsessed with finding another doppelgänger. While doing so he put us all down even me. He blamed Katerina rightfully so but he became obsessed with finding her. As he grieved he lost sight of who he was. Our brother one of the two who used to make us all laugh when we were sad. 

Nad, it was like he lost part of himself. When you left we all closed off. Your the glue that held us together. After so long it will be nice to have our family back, sister." He spoke as passionately as I had ever heard him. I felt terrible in trying to punish Niko, I had punished the whole family.

After he said this we continued to talk. When finally I decide it was time to go home and see my family. 

"I'm ready, Kol. Let's go home" I said. He looked into my eyes as if looking to see If I held any doubts. When he found none he redirected our course to his car. He pulled his keys out of the pocket of his coat and unlocked the car. When we reached the car he opened the door for me. As I hopped in the car he walked around the car and got into the driverseat. As I was buckling he reached over and closed the door for me. Then he stared the car and we began to drive towards the family whom I had not seen in hundreds of years. 

When we pulled in the driveway I was full of anticipation. He got out and led me into the mansion. When we went inside he led me to the living room. When I walked in I saw everyone but not Niko. They were oblivious to our presence. Rebekah my sweet baby sister was watching the television. Elijah and Finnik were reading in armchairs in front of the fireplace.

I waited a minute, then realizing that they were not going to acknowledge my presence I cleared my throat. At that sound all three heads snapped to me. Before I could process what was happening I was being embrace by my little sister as she cried.

"Ohh, Nad I looked for you. Where were you. I missed you." She said. I choked on my own sob as I responded. 

"I left to teach Niko a lesson not because of any of you. I love you **all**. I have missed you **all** dearly." As I said this I felt tears run down my face.

As soon as I was let go I was pulled into a suffocating hug by my older brother. I squished them tightly to me, then I felt two more pairs of arms wrap around me. I finally had my family back. Well almost all. Then after a long while they let go of me.

Then the questions started. We spoke for awhile before I suddenly heard a car come up the driveway and park. I got up and walked to the foyer. I waited for him to open the door and come in. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorknob turning. As it opened I saw him come through not looking up as he shut the door. 

I released a sigh. His attention which seemed to have been elsewhere snapped to me. His eyes widened comically as his blue eyes looked with mine. As he growled both our eyes flashed yellow. Suddenly I was being embraced for the hundredth time tonight. I was encased in my twins smell as he burrowed his head into the hair at the base of my neck.

I heard him repeating "I'm sorry." Over and over again. It broke my heart to see him break like this. Finally I interuppted him saying "Oh Niko, this is not your fault. It's okay." He shifted suddenly as his lips hit mine. I felt the bond recreate its self as a zap of electricity ran through my body. As we pulled out of the kiss we stayed embracing eachother tightly.

I heard our siblings enter the room. I lifted my head toward them and beckoned them closer. Kol and Rebekah were the first to come to me both running at full speed across the room I wrapped my arms around them as tightly as I could. Then I felt two pairs of arms wrap around us all. My Mate was sobbing in the middle of this hug. As we tried to fix the thousand years of damages our family had experienced. As we tried to help our brother find himself in the darkness our so called "father" had thrown him into. After standing there for hours Niko looked into my eyes and I knew he had had found his way back. He had found his way back to me. His way back to family. He had found that good; mischievous little boy our father had ruined all those years ago. He had found our Niko.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What did you think I love reviews. Please tell me if you have any ideas, thoughts, or conserns. I would like to thank you for being so patient while waiting for this chapter. I appoligise for the long wait. Thank you for reading. I love all my fans**

 **WolfTheManXD️**


	3. Chapter 3: History Always Repeats

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 3: History Always Repeats. 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot-Line

976 AD: Flashback 

General POV:

The village was buzzing with excitiment. Their was about to be a new addition to their community. Ester and Mikael were well known to the village. Them and their two beautiful children, Finn and Elijah who were very young and sweet. Now their family was expecting a new addition to the family it was going to be a new little boy.

Ester was filled with joy as she felt the first pains of labor. She was already on her way to Ayanna's. She was ecstatic but during this pregnancy she felt something was different. Still she was happy.

After a couple hours of labor her son was born. She named him Niklaus. Much to her shock the pain did not stop. She began to fear for her life. Then she felt the urge to push once again. She called for her mentor.

As Ayanna entered the room she saw something shocking. She said nothing as she rushed to her student. She began coaching her to push once again. As she wonder how the magic had missed this. She called for a maiden to take Niklaus from Ester. After a long while Ester had another beautiful baby. The only difference was that this one was a girl. She was named Nadya.

Ester called Mikael into the room. When Mikael entered the room he was visibly shocked to see his wife holding not one, but two babies. He was over the moon. Twins were not a common thing in the village.

978 AD: Flashback

Ester's POV:

As the days went by, I noticed things some odd things in the twins. When they were young babies, if they were apart they cried. So Mikael and I, in favor of getting sleep, kept them together. After a few months, we separated them. Like I thought they would they reached for eachother and cried. They screamed.

Finally after several long hour Nadya cried herself to sleep. So I put Niklaus down to play. I turned around to make dinner. I turned back around to find Niklaus missing.

I look all over but I could not find him. Finally I looked in their room. What I found was shocking. Niklaus and Nadya were holding hands through the wooden bars of the crib. Niklaus was standing on the outside.

Suddenly they both turned to me, then Niklaus walked to me. As he reached me, he rose his arms. So I picked him up. Then he pointed to his sister so I placed him into the crib. The twins rejoiced. They both curled around eachother and fell asleep.

Now:

Finally the giant hug ended. Not that I minded the hug. As we all took a step back, I realized how much I had missed my family. My family is the most important thing in the world to me.

I let them down, I missed all the important parts in there lives. I have missed them so much. I missed Finn's protective quietness. Elijah's morality. Kol mischievous behavior. Rebekah's girlyness. Niko's paintings and his laugh.

Then I remembered what Elijah had told me to get here. Their were people we needed to take care of.

"So Elijah, Who are these people moving against our family?" I said.

"First there is the new doppelgänger and her brother. Then her best friends; a vampire and a witch. Her ex boyfriend Matt. Niklaus' first hybrid. Last but not least the Salvatore brothers." Said Elijah.

When he said Salvatore I remembered my old friend. Ahh... Damon one of my few protégés. I came to town right before Katerina. I made friends with a Salvatore. I repeat a Salvatore. Stefan and I despise eachother.

Damon and I used to prank him so much. I never had to compel him once. He simply was not afraid. He was one of my favorites. I changed him, then I had to compel them all to think that Katerina changed him.

I made sure he was not obsessed with Katerina. He was my friend. I missed him.

"Salvatore like Damon Salvatore?" I asked.

Niko turned and asked me. "How do you know Damon?"

To which I replied to with. "I turned him."

They all looked at me shocked. It made me wonder what he was like now. What had he done to my family to make them so shocked.

"How is Damon. I should go and visit him." I decided. I thought about it for a minute, I'm gonna take Kol.

I grabbed him and dragged him to the car. We got in and I turned to him and said.

"Take me to Damon" I told him.

"Okay love, if you wanted me alone you could have asked." He said smugly.

Boarding House:

As we pulled up I recalled my last time here. I got out of the car and ran to the front door. I knocked and waited. Finally Damon answered the door. He didn't remember me. So I compelled him.

"Remember." I said.

"Ahh... BB, you promised. I missed you so much." He picked me up and twirled me. Suddenly, I realized there were people talking in the room.

I heard someone say "Who is that slut."

Before anyone could react I had pinned the blonde bitch to the wall saying "Who are you calling a slut, you little trashy bitch!"

Damon tried to calm me down, but in the end Kol pulled me off. Damon remembered all the things I told him.

Suddenly, Damon shouted "Klaus, really!!!"

"I get why you left ,tho. I'll stop attacking him."

Damon and I after a lot of questions.

Damon told me to burn Wickery Bridge and The Sign.

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

I love you guys so much I'm gonna try to update again later today. I'd just like to say thanks to all of the people who are just so nice and encouraging.

-WeLoveRapMusic️

Post at 1:20 AM


	4. Chapter 4: Connections Long Severed

Summary

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 4: Connection thought Severed 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot.

After chatting with Damon it was time to leave. I needed to talk with Niko. I needed to speak of the state of our relationship. I needed my Niko back. I loved him, and as far as I knew he still loved me.

So as I opened the door I was pointed up the stairs by my beloved little sister. As I walked up the stairs I could smell Niko, so it was not hard the find him. I traced him back to a door. I pushed the door open to find Niko sitting at a desk with his feet propped on the edge. He appeared to be drawing.

He did not seem to notice my presence in the room. I could not help looking him over. He had not changed much over the years still the same Niko. Sure his hair had changed. Tho it still carried the rich dirty blonde color we both shared. His eyes were still the piercing blue-green seas they had been since we were babies. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard him whisper "It's rude to stare you know, Nadya." My brain was so clouded I could not even filter a response. 

Suddenly he was behind me. I could feel him pressed against my back. I heard him take a long exaggerated exhale. It was as if he was trying to memorize my scent. His arms came up to wrap around my waist. His arms held me like bands of steel like he thought I might push him away from me.

I felt him place his head right at the hollow of my neck. We stood there for a few like this. I gave him no time to react as I turned in his arms. He tensed as I placed my lips on his. I was about to pull away when I felt him start to kiss back. His hands shifted from my hips to my ass.

I felt him smirk against my lips. Then I found my back roughly pressed against a wall. I felt his hard length pressing against my thigh. I reached up from their position on his chest to wrap around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I happily opened my mouth granting him entry. As our tongues danced I reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss expertly for only seconds.

After a few minutes I felt him reach for my shirt and do the same. Then I unbuckled his belt. I stopped when I felt us being moved. Never once breaking our kiss he lifted me. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. 

I felt a breeze, then found my back pressed against a bed. Then, I felt my clothes disappear. I looked up to find a sinful looking Niko. Dressed in only his jeans as he leaned over my body. I felt his tongue run down my neck to my breasts stopping to lavish my nipples. Giving one no more attention than the other.

After while I felt his tongue run lower. He stopped when he came face to face with my dripping pussy. He gently lowered his mouth to it to press a kiss to my glistening lips. Then he went to work. 

I was blissfully ignorant in the after glow of my orgasm. I didn't feel Niko shift, until I felt him start to enter me. I gasped as I felt my body stretch to acompidate his sizable length. He started a leasurly pace. Then I was rolled onto my knees as he changed the position. I cried out as he continued to thrust roughly into me. I felt him pull my back up to his chest, pushing himself deeper into me. 

As I felt him began to get closer, he nuzzled my neck. When he found the spot he was looking for his face changed. I took my by surprise as I felt his fangs gently sink into my neck interlocking us once again.

I was boneless laying in bed with my Niko. I was so happy to be back in his arms. Over the years I had not realized how bad the pain in my chest had gotten.

I looked down to see Niko alsleep. His face was resting on my breasts, his arms around my waist. He was smiling peacefully. I decide to join him in slumber. I soon fell asleep, running my fingers through his hair.

The next morning I was awoken in the aftershocks of orgasm. I looked down to meet his eyes. He easily lowered me down from the cliff he'd just thrown my body and mind off of. I felt him join our bodies once again in a very different way. I felt like I was freefalling as we made love once again. 

After that glorifying wake up call. We got into the shower. After showering we got dressed and made our way down stairs. We sat down at the table to eat breakfast as Rebekah and Kol came into the room.

"Look who finally came out of the beadroom." He said jokingly. 

When we looked their way in confusion they said. "You too were locked in that room for two days."

We turned to eachother and laughed. So did Kol and Rebekah. Your probably wondering why this was funny, yes. Well it's funny because in our family Niko and I are known to stay in our room up to a week without coming out at all.

Suddenly, I panicked and said. "Two days? Crap he's gonna get worried." I started to hunt down my phone. I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Niko. Then he said. "Who will get worried, love." He looked curious and slightly angered. As I was about to answer when my phone rang blaring the song "I Will Always Love You." By Whitney Huston.

I broke away for Niko, and picked up the the phone and walked out of the room saying. "Hello, Sweetheart. How are you."

"Hello Gorgeous, you had me worried. What happened you've been MIA for awhile now."

"I want home to my family. How's the city?"

"Good, but it's better when your here. I need you to come back, babe. The witches are proving to be an issue for us."

"I'm bringing my family. I'll be there soon. I have to tell Niko about you. I love you, sweetheart. Bye for now."

"I love you too, bye babe."

Author's Note:

Ohh no who is she talking to? Where is she taking the family. Ahhh I love the reviews that you guys so much.

-WeLoveRappMusic


	5. Chapter 5: Honey He’s Home

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 5: Honey He's Home

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot-Line!

After I hung up the phone I went back inside. I was met with the sound of things breaking and people shouting. I reconized the shouting coming from my mate. I rushed back to the kitchen to find the table turned upside down. Papers all over the floor. Things were in all around disarray 

Niko yelled. "She's cheating on me. She's cheating on **me.** I going to kill whoever it is."

Before he could say anything else to offend me I interrupted saying. "Im leaving for New Orleans. A friend of mine is in trouble. You may come along if you should so desire my family. Niklaus I wish to speak with you." 

Finn shockingly asked. "What is going on in New Orleans." Elijah nodded in agreement. 

"I suppose I should just tell you. It was the year 1922, I had just arrived in the city. I was ambushed by several vampires, whom said if I wanted to say in the city I had to talk to the king. 

I had long heard that all of you had left. Naturally, I was curious whom had taken the position. So I allowed them to take me to him. When I got there, I was shocked with what I saw. I had heard he was dead, that Mikael had killed him.

Naturally I told him who I was. I was however not shocked that he had no clue who I was. He was completely confused." Before I could continue I was interrupted by someone asking.

"Who was it?" Or.

"What is his name?" Or.

"Is that who was on the phone?"

I said. " I was getting there. His name was Marcel Gerard. Yes, that's who was on the phone. He is one of my closest friends. He is also very important to Niklaus' and I's life."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, I grabbed Niklaus and walked out of the room.

"Niklaus, when Marcellus was a young lad did you ever wonder why you saved him. Why you saved that particular child. Why you were, are so attached and protective of him. I can tell you why, Niko."

His eyes widened as he realized he in fact did not know why. I realized he was not going to say anything anytime soon, so I continued.

"The day you saved Marcel, you felt it and your mind knew. Because he was a child, your mind pushed it back so you could save him. So you could raise him. So you could help shape him in his young life to be a good man and all around good person. He's what we were looking for all those year ago.

He's the third. We were born twins in every way. He is the balance. You did not grieve him like a father grieves his child. You grieved like a man who lost a lover. You destroyed villages of people. Slaughtered thousands in your grief. 

Niklaus, he will forgive you. He loves you. He misses you. He needs your help to gain control of our city. It is a city which our family has built and destroyed. It's time to rebuild, my love."

He looked so conflicted, then something clicked into place. He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me as close as possible. He shook as sobs racked his body, while he came to terms with the fact that his mate was in fact alive.

After awhile he walked to the door and opened it and called out to his siblings. "We're moving, If your coming pack your bags."

My siblings had a long day of packing and load. Since I had just arrived in town, I just had to load my bags. While my siblings were working, I was decided to say good by to Damon. After a brief heartfelt goodbye, I convinced Damon he was not in love with Elena but he was projecting his human love for Katerina on to her. I told him to come visit if he wanted, but personally I doubted he would.

After I returned back to the mansion. We got into the car and left for New Orleans. We drove because I told Niko it would faster. I drove with Niko. Elijah drove with Finn and Kol drove Rebekah.

So, after a long drive, we finally drove past the large sign that said **New Orleans** in bold letters. Finally, I sat up and started giving directions to where we would find Marcel. Everyone else was heading to the new house. After another thirty minutes we pulled up in Marcel and I's driveway. 

Niko and I got out of the car. We walked up to the front door and I was about to knock when the door opened and I was pulled into a strong embrace. I vaguely recall being twirled as I squealed. I held him tightly to me. After awhile he set me down. He gave a quick kiss then he turned to Niko.

When I looked at Niko he looked stunned and shocked. Marcel approached him worriedly, He tensed as Niko reached for him. He hugged Marcel to him tightly as his body visibly relaxed, mind put at ease. Niko was shocked when he felt Marcel press his lips to his own. He tensed then he relaxed than he began to kiss him back. I was not sure who broke the kiss, but after they both reached for me. 

Niklaus and I wrapped around Marcel tightly. He held us both tightly, as if he was afraid we would disappear. We stayed like that for a long time.

Marcel finally spoke saying. "Hello guys, it's nice to see you. How are you?" We all locked eyes and busted out laughing. We were gonna be okay. This was gonna be fun. The best part we had forever.

Author's Note: 

Hey guys me again. Hope you like this chapter I liked writing it enjoy the double up. Thank you to all of you. Your so encouraging. I really enjoy your comments. 

-WeLoveRappMusic ️


	6. Chapter 6: Expect The Unexpected

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 6: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot-Line... 

After hours of talking, laughing and joking, I somehow managed to end up squished between Niko and Marcel. After a while I became hyper aware of how close together we were. I saw them exchange a look above my head.

Next thing I knew I was wrapped around Marcel as he sped us off to what was most likely a bedroom. I could feel his excitement as he sped off. I looked behind us to see Niko, smirk firmly in place. He looked so carefree. I was pulled out of my musings as Marcel came to a graceful stop. 

Once again, I became sandwiched in between my boys. I was so happy we were together. I moaned loudly as I felt one of them kiss my sweet spot. Then my lips were pulled into a passionate kiss. I lost all train of thought and before I knew it I was naked. 

I was in between them on the bed, but to lost to realize who was who. I thought I was laying on Marcel, because Niko always did like to be on top. Probably something to do with him being a wolf I'm sure. Wolves were dominate creatures it stood to reason that the wolf would protect Marcel and I, but believed it's self to be the dominant of us three. Plus, Niko was a classic alpha male.

I called out loudly as I felt Marcel's long length enter me. That's what confirmed my suspicion. Marcel was long and lean. Niko was long and thick. I met Niko's gaze as we spoke silently both in agreement. They were gonna break their record.

After almost two whole weeks of different positions and sex, we finally emerged from the bedroom fully satisfied. Niko and I highfived behind Marcel's head hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, his super hearing picked it up. He looked confused as he stared at the twins. 

"What has you two so giddy? What are you celebrating." Niko and I stared at him feigning innocence.

"Nothing!" We replied to quickly in unison. He did not look convinced. He looked so upset that they were keeping some thing from him.

Finally she broke saying "The family has a record of how long we stay in the bedroom. We finally broke it. It was one week, now it's two weeks." Marcel shocked them both when he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

After that encounter they went to work on the city. They walked down to the study. In the end they decided they would work together in hierarchy. That they would run the city together. I was starting to feel like I was ill. I could not decide if I wanted to sleep or throw-up.

They realized in looking that their biggest concern was the witches. So they decided to pay the witches a visit. All three of them headed to the quarter. She started to feel ill. Over the years she had perfected her acting skills. She felt like she wanted to curl up with her mates and sleep. 

She wasn't paying attention as they approached the quarter. She felt uneasy as they approached the quarter. She looked up to see several witches. Each of them looking at the vampires in disgust. Her eyes scanned the witches landing on one in particular.

Suddenly, the witch gasped. I looked down quickly. When I looked up she was staring at me. Pictures pasted on her eyes as she gained a shocked look. She looked as if she was going to collapse, without a thought I ran to catch the witch. 

Everyone gasped as I entered the cemetary without an invitation. They looked so shocked. Suddenly, someone whispered something that she barely heard that shocked her to her very core. 

I met the faces of my mates. They showed no sign of having heard what was said. I carefully set the witch down, as I didn't want to hurt her. I felt like running. They were all staring at me.

Without warning I sped out of the cemetary behind in a cloud of dust. I hoped Marcel and Niklaus would just continue their business. I was right they did not follow me.

I tried to think about what the witch had said. I began to picture it in my head. I was nervous, I didn't know what they would think about the situation. I guess I can only hope they take it well.

As I waited for them to get home I tried to occupy my time. I cooked and baked lots of food. I watched a lot of movies. I worked out. I danced.

Finally, after a whopping three hour they were back. They came straight to me to check me over. They locked at me curiously. That's when the questions started.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you run away like that!" 

"Are you sick?"

"Should I call the family?" 

"Should we call a witch?"

I had had enough! I yelled. "Okay I get it your worried! She told just told me something shocking. Speaking of I have news for you two."

They nodded for me to continue. As they said to me. "You can tell us, whatever it is. We can't help unless you tell us."

I looked at them lovingly knowing that what I was about to say would change our lives forever. After a little while I finally spoke saying oh quickly. "I-I'm pregnant.

Author's Note:

I hope you like this chapter and the story itself. 

I would like to make it clear that yes Nadya and Niklaus are twins. They are also soul mates. I will go more into that in a later chapter.

-WeLoveRappMusic


	7. Chapter 7: Shock Is Harder Than Change

Author's Header: Before I start this chapter I would like to make something clear. This is my story, it's rated M. Just like it says when you click it. It is not necessary for you to tell me that there is a sex scene in my story. I already know because guess what I wrote it.

1) Klaus and Nadya are twins.

2) They were born as twins in soul not just looks.

3) Klaus Is Niko

4) Nadya Marcel and Niklaus are Mates.

Now on to the usual stuff hope you like this chapter...

Summary:

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 6: Shock Is A Little Harder Than Change

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot-Line!

Little Recap:

I looked at them lovingly knowing that what I was about to say would change our lives forever. After a little while I finally spoke saying oh quickly. "I-I'm pregnant

Now:

They looked at me shocked. For awhile, they sat there staring at me. Then they turned to eachother smirking. They seemed to be taking this rather fantasicly. Then, they looked and said.

"Whose the father?" I looked at the floor. How had I not thought about that. 

"I don't know." They looked at eachother strangely, then Marcel said.

"It's probably Nik." He looked saddened as he voiced this thought. Niko looked confused, so I spoke. 

"Niko, your a freaking hybrid. We're part wolf." I tried to explain it to him how this happened.

"Vampires cannot procreate. We are dead. Their is no possible way." He denied.

"Niko, listen closely. Focus on me. Listen, just listen." His eyes zeroed in on my stomach. His eyes widened in shock. Then they widened father. It made me wonder what he had heard.

Marcel looked to be listening too. Then his eyes flashed to meet mine as stared deeply into my blue depths.

"Babe, listen." I was about to deny that request when he spoke again saying. "Just do it, for me." Knowing that he would not give up I obeyed the command.

I looked at Marcel, as I listened to the heartbeats in my body. I quickly distinguished my irregular one. Then realized that there were two heart beats.

I was pregnant, me a one thousand year old hybrid. A fact to which I was still coming to terms with.

Now I was pregnant with TWINS. That was just shocking.

I wordlessly left the room in order to find a phone. I picked it up dialing a familiar number. Finally, the phone stopped ringing and the person said.

"Hello."

"Elijah, I need you guys to come over to the house. I'll text you the address." I hung up before he could respond. Quickly, I texted him the address , walking back to the living room of the mansion.

As I entered I noticed Niko frozen in the same spot. Marcel waving a hand in front of his face. It was almost comical. I choked on my laughter.

I walked to Niko, stepping in-front of him. I lightly slapped the side of his face. When he did nothing, I did the only thing I could think of.

I leaned down and kiss him roughly. He body was tense and unmoving. Then he relaxed into the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I felt his hand rub my spine and I gasped. He took full advantage of my open mouth and pushed his tongue past my lips.

As he deepened to kiss he pulled my body closer. He positioned us so I was straddling him, my knees on either side of his legs. He leaned back against the couch, pulling me with him. I felt the couch dip as Marcel moved closer. Crap, Marcel. My family is coming.

I pulled myself away from my mates before we could go to far. I looked to find both of the boys staring at me, smirks firmly in place.

We pulled out of our starring contest by a loud almost police sounding knock. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. When I saw my siblings I made a gesture for them to come into the room.

They enter silently, I led them to the living room. When we entered Kol and Rebekah's faces lit up like Christmas. Their eyes were locked on Marcel. He gracefully slid off the couch. He walked to them welcoming smile firmly in place. He was relaxed as he limbered towards my siblings. He seemed oblivious to the fact that they were Originals.

They rushed to Marcel pulling him into a tight embrace. It looked to be to tight as Marcel winced. Before I could react Niko released a loud; chilling growl. My siblings were confused as he slid of the couch, marching over to the group he pulled Marcel out of their grip delicately and gently placed him behind him. He did the same to me.

Everyone looked to me confused. Niko, at seeing them eying me growled once again in warning. I looked to Marcel and we both aproached him. We wrapped around him like vines as we tried to calm him.

My family looked at me as I pulled Niko to sit on the couch. I sat down in his lap stretching my legs. Marcel moved my legs and sat down placing them in his lap.

I motioned for my sibling to take a seat. As they did I proceeded to explain what had happened when we had arrived. I was about to continue when I was interrupted by Rebekah.

"There's more, really." I noded

"There is one more thing I need to tell you." They nodded for me to continue.

"I am- I'm pregnant." As soon as I spoke those word Rebekah squealed excitedly. Kol, Elijah, and Finn were all smiling.

Then Rebekah added. "I cant wait to go shopping. I've always wanted to buy baby clothes."

I interrupted her saying. "There is more." I waited for another nod before continuing. I said. "It's twins." They all smiled again wider. They were all happy for us.

I talked to Rebekah for awhile about what I wanted to get for the babies clothes, furniture, etc...

After a long couple of hours, my siblings finally left. As I shut the door I felt Marcel and Niko surround me. Niko walked closer and picked me up swinging my body over his shoulder, it was as if I weighed nothing, which to him was probably true.

All three of us spent the next hour making love in bed, as they reexplored my body.

I sighed in contentment excited that everyone was happy.

Author's Note:

How was this chapter, guy. Was it satisfactory. I hope you guys have a great night and day. Review if you want me to continue if you don't I probably still will. I like comments

-WeLoveRappMusic


	8. Chapter 8: Suprisingly Fast

What if Bella wasn't broken when Edward left. What if her name wasn't even Bella? She's returning home as Nadia Mikaelson to help Elijah protect their Family. What will she do when she sees her mate for the first time in hundreds of years. What if on this dramatic ride she ran into some old friends? How will Niko react when the light walks back into his world. Read and find out...

Chapter 8: Surprisingly Fast

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot-Line

Last Chapter:

After a long couple of hours, my siblings finally left. As I shut the door I felt Marcel and Niko surround me. Niko walked closer and picked me up swinging my body over his shoulder, it was as if I weighed nothing, which to him was probably true.

All three of us spent the next hour making love in bed, as they reexplored my body.

I sighed in contentment excited that everyone was happy.

Now:

It had been months since we had found out I was pregnant. Rebekah and I had spent weeks working and painting the nurseries. They had finally come together. I remember the day we found out the genders of the babies.

Flashback:

We were sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor. I was in a gown with my boys sitting on either side. Then the door opened and in walked Dr.Donaldson. She smiled at me happily.

After several questions from the doctor, I was told to lean back. Then she said.

"This is going to be a little cold. Just look on the screen and you'll see your babies. Before I start, do you want to here the heartbeats." At our nods she continued.

"Are we finding out the genders today." Once again we nodded.

She touched the machine to my abdomen and began to move it around. Then she stopped moving it and pushed down alittle harder.

A sound flooded the room. They were quick and quite loud as they pounded against the walls of the room.

"Oh My God!" I said happily. I looked to Marcel, I saw his eyes were trained on the screen. I looked in Niko's direction. He had tear tracks in his face, his bright eyes shining in the fluorescent lighting. He was smiling so wide I thought his face might split.

"Let's see, this baby." She said pointing at the screen.

"It's a boy." Thenshe pointed to the other baby saying.

"This baby is also a boy." She smiled at us wildly. Both of the boys had gripped me tightly. We were all happy.

Current:

I was smiling a watery smile remembering that day. We were so happy. The doctor had told us that the babies were coming any day now. I had not expected to be in the hospital this soon. I was waiting for my mates to arrive at the hospital.

They had left me with Rebekah and Kol. Since Elijah and Finn had dragged them out on business. They weren't happy they had to leave me so close to my due date.

It reminded me of a time Niklaus and I were playing hide-and-seek

Flashback:

Niko and I were playing hide-and-seek in the forest. Currently, he was it. It had been two whole hours and he had yet to find me. He looked so scared.

I had hid in a tall tree. I was watching as Niklaus wondered the forest looking for me. My twin looked so scared as he began to fear for the worst. I stifled a giggle as he yelled out.

"Nadya, sister the game is over we must go home now."

I swung down the tree landing gracfully behind my brother. He felt my presence and turned to look at me. Smiling at me he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, then I took it. After that we walked hand-in-hand back to the village.

Current:

Niko and Marcel has just arrived in the hospital only just making it as the doctor told me to push for the first time. After hours of excruciating pain. The screams of our first child filled the room.

I only had a moments peace before the contractions started again. After only minutes this time there was another screaming bundle of joy in the room.

The doctor cleaned me up as I watched the nurses clean and prod at my babies. After a few minutes they brought them to me. I sat up in the hospital bed. I took my sons happily I smiled. Both of them were smiling at me. They had a light mocha tint to their skin. They had Niko's nose and dimples. Then they opened their eyes and I was meant with the eyes that Niko and I shared. They had little tuffs of dirty blonde hair resting upon their heads.

I looked at one saying. "Ethan. Ethan Elijah Mikaelson." I thought for a moment while looking at my other baby boy then I said. "Grayson. Grayson Henrik Mikealson." I looked up at my mates as the smiled liking the names I had picked for our children.

After a few day I was able to return to the house. As I walked through the front door holding Ethan and Grayson I saw my family standing there waiting for us. I smiled as Rebekah and Kol flashed over to stand right in front of me.

I motioned them closer with a wave of my hand and said. "Come closer they don't bite, yet." They walked closer. "This is Ethan and this is Grayson." I said pointing to each baby. Marcel and Niko walked in right as I was saying their names.

Then Niko said. "Tell then their full names." I looked at him laughing knowing he wanted to see their reactions.

I nodded at him and said. "Ethan's full name is. Ethan Elijah Mikaelson." Everyone turned to Elijah. He looked very pleased as he said.

"That's a wonderful name." I nodded then continued.

"Grayson's full name is. Grayson Henrik Mikaelson." They all seemed to be pleased by the names of the boys.

For the rest of the night stories were told. Memories were made and babies were passed around. All of the siblings remembered the twins when they were little.

 **The End**

Author's Note:

I really hoped you guys like this story it was super fun to write. I loved doing it.


End file.
